The present invention relates to exercising devices in general, and more particularly to improvements in dumbbell type exercising devices (also known as hantels or bar-bells) wherein spaced-apart weights are connected to each other by a coupling member.
It is known to construct the coupling member between the weights of a dumbbell in such a way that the device can be manipulated by one hand. In many instances, the coupling member is a bar the end portions of which carry weights in the form of solid discs, hollow bodies or the like. A hollow body can receive a supply of filler material to increase the mass of the respective weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 990,791 discloses a bar-bell wherein a rod-shaped manually engageable coupling member carries two hollow spherical weights each having an opening which is sealable by a cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,944 discloses a dumbbell with a hand gripping portion (coupling member) which is disposed between two sets of disc-shaped weights, and a specific mode of separably mounting the weights on the gripping portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,312 discloses an exercising device wherein a bar- or rod-shaped coupling member carries two egg-shaped weights each of which has an aperture for insertion of a hand thereinto. The patent further discloses the possibility of shifting the weights toward each other so as to expose the end portions of the coupling member and enable the user to grasp the device with two hands, i.e., each hand can engage a different end portion of the rod. Still further, the patentee proposes to detach one or both weights and to use the detached weights as discrete exercising devices each of which is to be manipulated by a different hand of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,236 discloses a bar-bell type exercising device which is analogous to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 990,791, i.e., a bar or a rod is used as a coupling member for one, two or more pairs of hollow weights which can receive suitable filler materials.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 15 615 discloses a dumbbell which is to be manipulated by one hand and includes a hollow coupling member between two hollow weights. The weights are integral with the coupling member, and the device further comprises two additional or auxiliary handles one of which is a removable cap serving to expose an opening for admission of a filler material into the respective weight. Each of the weights has a substantially elliptical shape which is considered desirable and advantageous in connection with the carrying out of certain types of exercises. The configuration of the coupling member between the weights conforms to the hand which is to be used to lift and otherwise manipulate the device. The handgrip portion of the coupling member is kept in a predetermined orientation with reference to the elliptical weights.
German Utility Model No. 19 38 533 discloses an exercising device with hollow weights. The coupling member between the weights is hollow, the same as in the device of German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 15 615, and is integral with the weights. The Utility Model further discloses disc-shaped weights which can be moved longitudinally of the handgrip member.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 01 524 discloses a handle or coupling member which carries separable weights, and the weights carry means for facilitating the attachment of additional weights thereto.
The filler material suggested by inventors named in those of the aforediscussed prior publications which disclose hollow weights and coupling members includes water, sand, spheres of lead and fragments of other metallic material.